You've got to be Kidding
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: Sequel to "What now?" A twisted version of "The Medusa Plot", Ian get's a call regarding the kidnapping of his sister and others. Planning on saving them before time runs out, the group goes on an adventure. Of course, there's always romance involved.
1. Let it begin

**Hey guys! I decided to do a sequel to "What now?" Don't ask me about the title, I couldn't think of anything else...XD. Anyway, did you guys read "Smoke"? Hope you liked it! And hope you like this chapter, too. **

_Buzz...buzz._ Ian and Amy broke apart.

"It's _always_ at _this_ time!" Amy complained.

"Sorry, love, I'll make sure it's not important." Ian went to the corner and picked up the phone. While he was talking, Dan and Hamilton came out.

"Why does Cobra's phone always have to buzz at this moment? I can't post an interrupted make-out video on YouTube," Dan told Hamilton. Amy turned bright red.

"You were _videotaping _us?" She exclaimed. "You helped too?" She asked Hamilton.

"Sorry, but Dan-o convinced me. He said we'd get a million hits." Hamilton shrugged.

"Give me that!" Amy chased Dan until she tackled him to teh ground.

"A...ninja...must...never give...his pride..." Dan gasped under Amy's weight. Amy quickly got off him, and grabbed the video camera. She opened it...only to discover it was empty.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Ian was standing over her. Flushing under Dan's grin, she got up.

"Yes, fine. I'm fine." Straightening her shirt, she said, "Who was it?" A grim look crossed over Ian's face.

"Mums out of jail. She's doing some 'good foundation' or something." Everyone quieted down, and even their cat, Saladin, didn't "_Mrrp._"

"That's not all," Ian continued. "Natalie...Natalie has been kidnapped. And..." Ian looked at Hamilton. "Reagan Dolt- I mean, Holt. Alistair, too, along with Ted. Ned escaped. And Jonah's cousin, Phoenix"

"Hey, Amy, when was the last time Uncle Fiske, or Nell called in to check on us? They don't trust Sinead _that_ much," Dan realized.

"You're right, Dan. When was the last any of us heard from any of them?" Hamilton asked. Sinead ran into the living room.

"Ned...Ned's here...kidnapped...Ted, Alistair..." Sinead gasped. Amy helped Sinead to the couch, calming her down.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Ian wrinkled his nose. "Evan Tolliver is back, and they've assigned him to make sure we don't get to them." Dan made a face at the name of his sister's ex-boyfriend.

"Who told you all this?" Amy asked.

"Madeline, you remember Madeline and her cousin Charlotte, right?"

"How could I forget?" Amy laughed.

"They've been keeping radar on the Vespers, with seven other Cahill agent's they refused to tell me about." Ian crossed his arms. "All I got out of them was one name, 'Riordan'. Do you think they can trust those agents?"

"Of course," Sinead said. "If they're working with Madeline and Charlotte, they must have earned _their _trust. Let's just forget about them. We need to find a plan." Everyone agreed. They went to the training room, and Amy and Ian were behind.

"Evan...why'd they even let him join them again?" Ian asked.

"You're not thinking that I'd fall for him again, are you?" Amy asked. Ian kissed her on the lips.

"Of course not," he said quickly. "You wouldn't, would you?"

**Sorry, but I think I'm losing my touch...how did you like it? I know it's short, but I just wanted to experiment. I sort of mixed up "The Medusa Plot" and made a version of my own, sorry. If you guys don't like the twisted version, it's okay. I'll delete this and think of another, though it's going to be hard. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh, and a shout out to ThataCahill, for giving me partial of the idea. Please, review and tell me your opinion, is it good? **


	2. Jet Lag

**So I decided to continue! Did you guys see my profile lately? I posted my own 39 Clues pledge! I hope you like it! Enjoy this chapter! **

"This is the Acropolis." Amy pointed at the ancient structure in the book. They were all on a private jet, and Ian and Amy got their own little section. "Cool, right?" Ian nodded.

"It looks wonderful...lovely," he said. "Of course, it's only a building."

"_Was_ a building," Amy corrected.

"Love, are you trying to prove you're smarter than me?"

"I'm not trying to prove, I _am_." Amy giggled as Ian kissed her cheek. "Alright, don't try to distract me, I'm trying to learn as much as I can about Greece."

"Can't you have a little fun on a plane?" Ian leaned in and pressed his lips against Amy's.

(**Dan**)

Dan groaned when he heard his sister giggle. He was glad she wasn't with Vesper boy, but she seemed to be madly in love with Cobra. He got stuck with none other than Madison Holt.

"Because Hamilton needs a room of his own," Sinead had told him. "His sister got kidnapped."

"Ian's too, and Madison is also his sister, which means her sister got kidnapped as well," Dan had pointed out.

"Ian _wants_ to share with Amy. Sweet, right?" Sinead sighed. Dan barfed. He laughed to himself at the memory.

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"Nothing," Dan muttered. Madison eyed him curiously.

"I don't like it either," she murmured.

"What?"

"I didn't want to sit next to you!"

"So you're not as stupid as I thought," Dan said. Madison glared at him, and it had been a long time since he faced a Holt glare.

"Your still as stupid as you were two years ago."

"I like your brother and sister better."

"And I like your head better...when it's cut off." Dan looked towards the window. _I got stuck with idiot, pathetic, stupid Madison. Why couldn't she have gotten kidnapped instead of Reagan, or better, Natalie?_ He had to admit, he didn't like Natalie Kabra anymore. Other than a friend, she wasn't exactly his definition of girlfriend material. But he didn't want just any girl. Dan imagined his girlfriend as athletic, nimble, smart, but also fun loving. Weirdly, it almost described all the qualities of a Tomas. Strangely, it described the Holt twins. Dan secretly stuck out his tongue.

(**Madison**)

_Stupid, idiotic, ninja loving blond. Why did I have to be stuck here? _Madison thought. _Poor Reagan, I always thought she had a crush on blondie_. Madison smiled. Maybe once she rescue's her sister, they can beat up Dan together. She leaned back in her seat, thinking of the new ballet they have to perform once they save everyone. And her favorite boy in teh class will get to pick her up...

"Why are you smiling like that?" Madison saw Dan with one raised eyebrow. "It looks like you're thinking of strategies to beat me up."

"I am. Why are you talking to me?"

"Amy wouldn't let me get my game systems until we get to Greece."

"So why are you talking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"Your imaginary friend." Dan turned scarlet. "Yeah, I remember when we eight. What did she look like again? Blond hair, ninja costume, right? Blue eyes, I think."

"Shut up, Holt." Madison smiled in satisfaction.

(**Hamilton**)

_Reagan's gone...Mom and Dad don't even care...is that Amy giggling? _Hamilton groaned and pressed his ear against the wall. Then he could hear Madison and Dan arguing.

"Is there no peace on this plane?" He said aloud.

"You okay?" A voice said behind him. He looked and saw Sinead.

"Fine. Completely fine," he grumbled.

"Usually, scientists discovered when people say 'fine', it usually means they're _not_ fine, and that results in therapy." Sinead took a breath. "What's up?"

"The usual."

"Right." Sinead sat down on the chair. "Tell me about it."

"Will I ever find anyone?" Sinead looked ready to say something wise things, but when she heard what he said, she burst out laughing.

"_That_? That's wrong? You're worried you're going to be a loner?"

"I mean, Amy has Ian, we all expected that. I think my stupid sisters have a crush on my little buddy. And, well, we don't exactly get along," Hamilton pointed out.

"And I _am_ older than you," Sinead agreed.

"But that didn't stop Justin Beiber from dating Selena Gomez."

"That's because he hasn't hit puberty yet, he doesn't know anything," Sinead joked. "I thought you would be worried about the Vespers and..."

"I am. That's just another one of my worries."

"Okay, then. I'll leave you to your worries. Don't include me in your love life." Sinead got up and walked to the door. "I think we'll be landing shortly."

"Wait! If you're talking to me, who's controlling the plane?" Hamilton asked, alert.

"Don't worry, Hammy. I put it on auto pilot!" He heard her say. _Right, don't worry Hamm-did she just call me _Hammy_? _

(**Sinead**)

_Did I just call him Hammy? The air must be getting to me_. Sinead sat down in the captains chair. It felt good to be in charge for once, she could threaten everyone to do as she says, or she'll simply take off the auto pilot.

(**Outside**)

Evan Tolliver hung on to the sides of the airplane. Surprisingly, the eighteen year old girl flew it smoothly. It had taken a lot of begging to get the Vespers to give him another chance.

_Just to see you, Amy. _That's what he would say. _I'm not over you._ Then he would have her. She would be blushing and stuttering, like she always used to do. He couldn't deny that he had almost fallen for her. _Remember the prize,_ he always reminded himself when that feeling came. _She's just a girl. Is she worth losing your head? _There were times when he found it hard to betray her, but then he would remember Daphne. Evan looked through Amy's window, and saw her smooching the Lucian. He always knew they would end up somehow, no matter how many time the boy had double-crossed her. _I didn't tell yet, Ian. Don't worry, she'll find out,_ he thought. _And when she does, I'll have her._

Evan lowered himself to the wheels. He took out his screw driver, and cut the engine.

(**Ian**)

Ian thought he just saw Evan Tolliver at the window, but probably it was just his imagination. His phone buzzed. They broke apart. Looking at Amy's face, he put a finger to her lips and answered it.

"Hullo?"

"You will be landing shortly," a whisper said at the other end.

"Madeline? Why are you speaking like that?"

"It's not Maddy-line. Guess again, lover boy." Ian clenched his teeth.

"You didn't-"

"I did."

"You couldn't-"

"I could!"

"You're too stupid to know how jet's work!" Amy raised an eyebrow at Ian's tone of voice. Ian lowered, and steadied it. "This jet doesn't rely on the engine, you git."

"Ian!" Amy rasped.

"Ian, I haven't told her yet," Evan purred. "Do you want to tell her yourself, or should we wait for the meeting at the Acropolis? The others aren't here yet. They thought I wouldn't be able to complete the mission." The jet started shaking.

"_Guys! Parachutes! Now!_" Sinead's voice yelled through the speaker. Ian hung up. He grabbed the light luggage, and pulled Amy's hand.

"Come on!" The floor slid open beneath them, and they fell into the air.

(**Dan**)

"Oh, c'mon!" Dan got up and strapped his backpack around his waist. "You have your stuff?" He yelled to Madison over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, let's get going!" As the floor slid open, they both jumped out of the jet.

(**Hamilton**)

"Great, just great."

"It's not your fault."

"I thought I could be a pilot."

"You're not Amelia Earhart."

"You're absolutely right! She was a _Madrigal_."

Hamilton gave up on convincing Sinead it wasn't her fault. Everyone had survived, and so had their belongings. Sinead even managed to keep Saladin safe.

"Saladin! Oh, Saladin!" Dan hugged the cat. "I thought I'd lose you!" Amy rolled her eyes, and put her hand in Ian's. Hamilton tightened his arm around his sister, Madison. He already practically lost one, and that was enough to make him act like an older brother.

"You OK?" He asked Madison.

"Yep. Don't worry about me." Madison opened her only worn jewelry, a locket. "Worry about Reagan." She pointed to the picture of Hamilton fake-chocking both sisters two years ago.

(**Ian**)

It was _his_ fault, and not Sinead's.

He had kept Evan on his list.

"At least we're all okay," he announced. "Let's just get some rest for now, I have some camping materials. We'll be okay."Everyone murmured in agreement. _We'll be okay...at least for now._

**How'd you guys like it? Yeah, I did leave some hidden secrets. What did Ian do that Evan didn't tell? Was Evan really in love with Amy, or is it just a big hoax? I bet these questions are going to be bothering you after you read, right? Stay tuned, to find out the next installment of...**

**"You've got to be Kidding"! **


	3. The Memory

**Hey, guys. So, anyway, here's a message to Anonymous Person: well, I guess the character's (Amy and Ian) are a little OOC, but then again, did you read the first sequel? I mean, they just started dating after Ian did so much just to get her. Anyway, I get where you're coming from, and I don't mean to be rude if this DOES sound a tad rude. Again, sorry the characters are OOC, and I'll try to make them better. Other than that, to all my other best fans out there: Enjoy this chapter!**

Ian couldn't sleep a wink during the night. Amy didn't snore.

Her brother did.

"Dan!" He hissed. "Daniel! Stop snoring!" That only made him snore louder and turn so that his face was facing the top of the tent. Ian groaned and crawled outside. _Maybe a walk will make me feel better, _he thought. Ian kicked off his shoes, and walked bare feet in the grass. _Would Evan really tell? Would Amy ever give him a chance to speak? What if Evan charms his way back to Amy's heart? _The questions rang in his ear. The wind was dead, but the air seemed alive, letting him know...not letting him forget...

**Italics mean it's a flashback**

_"Just once, Ian. Once," Evan said. "You don't have to join officially, you're not betraying anyone, technically."_

_"I'm betraying _everyone_," Ian said. "They will never trust me again if they ever find out-"_

_"Would you rather have their trust or your head cut off?" Ian hesitated for a while. _Their trust, obviously,_ he thought. But he had hesitated too long. Evan got the wrong message. He grinned._

_"I knew you were smart. It's very easy, and no one will suspect it was you, after you became Madrigal," Evan had promised. _

Ian knew it was a promise that would never happen. Not yet, anyway. He was foolish.

(**Three weeks later**)

_"That was some good acting," Evan told Ian in the alley. "They actually believed you."_

_"It hurt," Ian had simply said._

_"You're the one who pinched me! You didn't have to," Evan protested._

_"I know. Part of the acting." Ian paused. "Do you think they were actually at the diner? Do you think they actually believed me when I pretended to confront you about...about cheating on Amy?" _

_"Didn't she run to your aid?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Don't worry." Evan looked at him in the eye. "After Amy's birthday. So you still have time to think if you want your head."_

(**After Amy's birthday**)

_Ian pushed Evan, and Evan hit the wall._

_"It wasn't part of the script!" He said, furiously._

_"You pinching me wasn't either, Red Coat!" _

_"I thought it was all a game...I thought..."_

_"That I never liked Amy, for real?" Evan grinned. "You're jealous."_

_"I just don't want a...fellow Madrigal...to get hurt."_

_"Too late. She was hurt when you left her inside the cave when you guys were fourteen."_

_"It wasn't my idea. And she knows it now! She's trusts me!"_

_"For how long?" Evan tsked. "How long until she finds out what you're about to do?" _

_"Why on earth did you even get back with her?"_

_"Maybe it's because I actually _enjoyed_ her company, even though it was just an assignment. Did you ever think of that, British?" _

(**Later on that day**)

I'm sorry, love, truly,_ Ian thought, as he reached for the package in his coat pocket. He brought out the miniature bomb, and stuck it gently on the wall of the room. The room where they placed some of the most important Madrigal files. He activated it, and left._

Ian was glad, later, when he found out some of the most files survived. But he still felt bad that he had even done it. The look on Amy's face that day made him want to take it all back, have his head off instead.

_"I-I-" Amy stuttered._

_"Amy!" Dan cried. "It's all gone! Some are here, but the rest..." Dan choked on the rest of the sentence. "Who would do this?"_

_"M-Mom and D-Dad's last gifts...the Madrigals had trusted us with their most important things... W-who...?" Everyone had comforted them, even Ian had, although he was burning inside. _I'll get you, Evan, and the whole Vesper team,_ he had vowed._

Was it a vow he could keep?

"Ian?" Ian was startled, and looked towards the voice. It was Amy, with a blanket wrapped around her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, love," he muttered.

"For what?" Amy laughed, but it sounded shaky. "You haven't done anything wrong..."

"For your parents gifts...the bomb...some things got burned..."

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry." _It is. _Amy yawned. "When you weren't next to me, I thought something bad had happened. I know Dan's snoring can keep a person up all night, I've grown used to it." She leaned closer. "Just put a pillow over your ears, it helps a lot."

"Thanks for the advice." Ian fake yawned. "Let's go back."

"We have a long day tomorrow," Amy said. 

_Ian, I haven't told her yet. _It seemed as if the wind carried Evan's voice. _Do you want to tell her yourself?_ Ian wanted the wind to shut up. They got inside the tent, and zipped it. _Ian,_ _I haven't told her yet...I haven't told her yet...I haven't told her yet..._The air still haunted him. Ian wiggled deeper inside his blanket. _Go away, _he told the air. _Go away. _But it didn't.

_Ian, I haven't told her yet._

_Do you want to tell her yourself? _

_Ian...Ian...I haven't told her yet..._

_Why did you do it? _This voice was different, more like Amy's. _Are you still the same old Ian Kabra I once knew? Why did you do it? _He imagined how she would react. _Why, Ian, why? _

(**In the morning**)

"Cobra has a fever?" Dan asked.

"Don't call him Cobra," Amy snapped.

"He does, and I don't know what caused it," Sinead said, pressing the cold towel against the sleeping Ian's forehead. Ian sniffled in his sleep.

"Maybe it was Amy," Dan joked. Amy shoved him.

"It wasn't even cold yesterday," Hamilton said.

"Heat exhaustion?" Madison suggested.

"No, it's a _fever_. We should let him rest a little more. C'mon, everyone out." Sinead shoved everyone out of the tent except for Amy. "You could watch over him, call if anything happens."

Amy nodded.

She took his hand, which felt as hot as...fire.

"Ian," she said softly. "Are you there?"

(**Ian**)

_Ian felt like he was on fire. _

_Burning...burning..._

_His head felt heavy. Ian imagined the whimpers of Natalie. _

_"Help! Help!" That was Reagan calling. _

_"Brother, help...I don't feel good." That was Natalie's voice. He felt as if his mother was next to him._

_"Wake up, you coward!" _

_Ian felt another presence, something much more warming, and caring. _

_"Ian..." The voice said. "Are you there?" _

Ian shot up. He still felt like he was on fire, but his head felt cooler. Ian exhaled slowly.

"Ian! Are you OK?" Amy was by his side. Ian nodded. "Should I call in Sinead?"

"No...no."

"Do you think you know what caused your fever? Do you feel hot?" The questions might have bothered him if it hadn't sounded so caring...so sincere...something he knew he didn't deserve.

"Amy..." Amy came closer. "I have to tell you something..."

**So I couldn't hold it in any longer! Sorry I didn't mention this in the other story, it just came to me like **_**BOOM! **_**Anyway...did you guys like it? I mean, you know, I kinda made it like Evan actually liked Amy...and Ian betrayed her again. I bet it wasn't the type of betrayal you guys imagined, sorry about that. But I had to think quick. Hope you liked it, and be sure to watch out for the next update of...**

**"You've got to be Kidding"!**


	4. Seven plus two Agents

**So, I revealed Ian's dirty little secret, and this is one special shootout to bookgirl39: Are you some kind of freaking mind reader? How is it possible that you know what they're going to think about Ian's confession! Ehem, anyway...enjoy!**

"What is it? Are you feeling sick? Should I call in Sinead?" Amy asked.

"No, love. But...it's the cause of my sickness." Amy calmed down. "Maybe...maybe you should call the other's as well."

Later, everyone came.

"What's up?" Dan asked. Ian took a breath and started blabbering out his story.

"And that's why..." he concluded. "I'm sorry, everyone. Especially you, Amy." Everyone was quiet, so quiet that it freaked him out.

"The files..." Dan started. Amy interrupted him.

"Ian." Amy frowned. "You need some rest." Ian could _not_ believe his ears.  
>"What...what are you saying?" He stuttered.<br>"She's saying, dude, that the fever must have gotten deep in your cobra head," Dan said.  
>"No! I'm telling the truth! You believe me, right Sinead?" Sinead looked down. "Hamilton?"<br>"Sorry, man, it's possible that...you're really sick." Ian flamed, which hurt more since he was already practically on fire.  
>"I would <em>never<em> believe you would do that, sick or not sick," Amy said. "Let's go, guys. Ian needs some rest." As they all shuffled out, Madison whispered,  
>"Don't worry. I believe you. And I think Amy will forgive you, too. If she ever believes it."<p>

(**Vesper headquarters**)

"I can't believe you, you lying worm!" Evan put down his pencil, and looked at Daphne.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Don't even!" She snapped.

"What is it?"

"You _actually _liked Amy Cahill?" Evan felt heat rise to his face.

"Of course no-"

"Don't try it with me! It was just an assignment! They watched the way Amy flushed around you two years ago. That's the only reason they chose you to be part of this group!"

"Daphne, I-"

"You. Are. Exactly. Like. Fourteen year old Ian Kabra. I should know. I've been spying on them my whole life!" Daphne shot. "You guys aren't so different. The only thing: Ian is _way_ more charming than you, idiot." Daphne stormed out, her blond pony tail flying with anger.

Evan frowned. How on earth did she know? Ian couldn't have called her. Unless...

_He actually confessed._ Evan gritted his teeth. Now he had nothing against him. If they had actually believed Ian...

Evan went on central control. He watched through the bug. They hadn't believed him. After all, who would believe a _weak, _and _feverish_, and _defenseless_ boy? Evan grinned, a perfect, evil, Vesper worthy grin.

(**Amy**) **Normal font is showing her POV, and italics are flashbacks**

Ian couldn't have...no, he couldn't have.

I would never believe it. Two years ago, and I might have. I would.

But...was it true Evan actually like me?

_Evan stepped forward, protecting his girlfriend from the masked men. _

The Vesper attack. He had gone _against_ them. But that could be part of the act.

_The man shoved him hard, aside._

Why would a Vesper do that to his partner? But Ian also figured out that Evan was new.

Do I still like Evan...?  
>No! Of course not! I can <em>never<em> like someone like that. Not just because he's a Vesper, and I don't care that he didn't see me as 'just and assignment'.

Because I actually care about Ian.

But if it _is_ true, would I forgive him? Should I?

Maybe I...

Will.

(**Ian**)

Ian groaned as his head began to pound. Sweat beaded down the side of his head. Normally, he would have gone straight to a fountain and washed it off.

_For Natalie, and the other's,_ he reminded himself.

"Ian," a voice hissed. Ian huffed.

"Ham-Hamilton?"

"Guess again, idiot."

"Dan...Daniel, is that you?"

"Wrong again." Ian closed his eyes, although they burned. He felt himself being rocked away. It felt comfortable.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" The voice said in a 'your such an idiot' voice. Though Ian didn't like the tone of the voice, he said,

"For comfort." The person snickered.

"Just keep your thanks for now." Ian felt himself dozing off. _Must save everyone...can't...can't..._

Ian's eye's shot open. He finally realized what was happening. Ian Kabra was being kidnapped.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Ian jumped off. It hurt his whole body, but he ran.

"Hey! Come back!" Evan bellowed. But Ian huffed, and puffed, and kept running.

(**Amy**)

Amy shot into the tent.

"Ian, I wanted to apologize for not..." She realized the tent was empty. "Ian?" Someone bumped into her, hard. She fell to the ground. And Ian was on top of her.

"Ian, what-" Some holes started appearing. She heard sounds of bullet's, hitting cloth.

"Stay down!" Ian said.

"Dan...and the others!"

"They'll be okay!" Dust started entering, and Amy felt itchy, even in her favorite jeans. Gravel hit Ian's back, and both of them had the same thought: two years ago. Two years ago, when Ian had used Amy like a stepping stone. Two years ago, when he hadn't cared about his hair, or his Armani sweater. But it was different now.

Because they had training. Amy nestled Ian on the sleeping back.

"I'll be back," she whispered.

When Amy went outside, she saw the others fighting a figure. Even Madison, who usually just sat lazily, jumped on the figure's back. She ran forward and kicked his gut. Which was when she realized it was Evan. And she had more fun.

Amy actually laughed.

(**Dan**)

_Is she laughing? Amy's totally lost it._

Dan did his newest ninja move. He always wanted to try it out. Evan layed on the ground.

"Where are they? Where did you put the others?" Hamilton grabbed Evan by the collar.

"You...you w-will never get to them. Your journey's worthless." Hamilton dropped him. Dan looked at his sister, the pleased look she had on her face. It's been a long time since he saw that expression. It made him feel pleasure, too.

Then it hit him.

No, not an idea.

A pebble.

"What the heck?" Dan took it out of his hair.

"Guys!" A voice said. "Hello! Can you hear me!" Ian stumbled out of the tent.

"M-M-Madeline...and Ch-Charlotte!" It was.

Madeline and her crazy cousin.

Behind them, there were seven other agents.

All in black trench coats.

_Is this Columbine High in the outdoors of Greece? _Dan thought.

"They'll help us! They said they'll give us a clue!" Madeline said excitedly.

"Good to see you guys again!" Charlotte said.

"It's not a reunion," the bald guy snapped.

"Don't be grumpy, Korman," the guy in the baseball cap told him. "You scare everyone away. Let Riordan do the talking."

The lady with Cleopatra style hair looked at Evan. "We'll take care of him. Watson, Park, help me." Two other ladies came. A really tall guy leaned over Dan, and he couldn't help but take a step back.

"Nice to meet you. These two girls managed to threaten information out of us."

"You're exaggerating, Mr. Patrick," Madeline said.

"Oh, now it's the 'Mr.'? Before it was 'I don't care about your name.'"

"Let me do the talking," another guy said. Dan guessed it was 'Riordan'. "You see, we can help...with the Vespers."

"What about my sister?" Ian asked.

"And mine?" Hamilton piped up.

"Listen, guys," Charlotte instructed.

"We'll take care of the victims, and we're very sorry for your...lost relatives. We can give you one hint of tracking down the Vespers-"

"And one hint only," the bald guy said.

"Start where you have started before," Riordan said. "Got it? Now jump on a jet, go back to Boston, and think about it. Don't come back to Greece until-"

"We tell you to," Madeline interrupted.

"Yes. Now, pretend you never saw us," Cleopatra lady said, holding Evan like a ragged doll.

"Goodbye," Dan heard, before passing out cold.

(**Madeline**) **In my POV!**

"Do you think that was necessary? They would've pretended to forget anyway," I said.

"But they _must_. Don't worry, they'll be back in Boston," Linda said.

"Yeah, but...will they forget everything, or just you guys?" Charlotte asked.

"Just us. Again, don't worry," Peter said.

"You did create this alliance out of trust, correct?" Jude asked.

"Of course," I said quickly, hoping that they would believe it. It was easy, Lucians are excellent liars. "Let's...take care of the others..." I pointed at Evan. "What a we going to do with him?"

"Let us take care of that," Rick told me. "Let's get going then."

**What did you think? Like it? Too cliché? Be honest, because honesty is the best thing ever (this is coming from a Lucian). Review! Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. The next Adventure

**So I take it that you guys liked Chapter four, right? :) That's great! Anyway, I wanted to ask you, who should Dan be with, Madison or Reagan? I mean, if most of you say Reagan, I'll find some way to save her. It's your choice. Please tell me your vote in the reviews or PM me. Another thing: did any of you try to guess what Rick Riordan's hint was? ("Start from the start.") Here's a clue: it doesn't mean Boston. So I'll make this sort of like a clue hunt...but I'll call it "Vesper #1 Hunt". Enough blabber, enjoy!**

Dan started muttering in his sleep.

"Saladin...Evan took Saladin..." Then he heard a,

"_Mrrp._" Dan's eye's shot open. He felt around him. _No grass, no stones? Where am I...mmm, soft fabric._

Dan was back home. He rubbed his eyes. _Madeline and Charlotte were here. No...they were in Greece...with...with..._Dan felt wrong.

He never forgot anything! He waited for his photographic memory to kick in. Nothing. Nada.

_Maybe there wasn't anyone else. That's why I don't remember anything! It was only Madeline and her crazy cousin. Then...they said good night...? And they gave us a clue, to finding Vesper #1. Then...then...they must have put us on a plane. _

Dan grinned, triumphantly. He had figured it out. In the morning. Right after he woke up. Dan couldn't wait to tell Amy.

(**Living Room**)

Amy's head began to pound. Her eyes opened. _Where am I? _ She realized she was back in Grace's mansion on the couch. In the living room. Not the outside of Greece. She sat up and searched around for the others. She saw Ian on the ground next to her.

She shook his shoulders.

"Ian! Ian wake up!" Amy felt his forehead, and he had no fever. He had a normal temperature. "Ian...get up!" Ian moaned.

"Mum...she's gonna throw Amy to the sharks...must...stop...Mum."

"It's not your 'Mum'! Ian!" Ian shot up like a rifle and pinned Amy to the ground.

"Oh...sorry...Lucian instincts took over," he murmured.

"Let me go?"

"Right." Amy stood up with Ian. He looked around. "This isn't Greece."

"I know. How did we-"

"Yo, yo, yo. My homies!" They turned and saw Jonah come in through the door. "I thought you left your Wizard. I came in here to check, and you guys were, like, gone. So I figured you were meaning to tell me later, or you wanted me to take my own jet to Greece. I saw your note," he started to explain. "And I came back to check if you were here! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Ian and Amy looked down guiltily. The fact was: they actually forgot about Jonah.

"Yeah, we came back for-"

"Amy! Amy! I figured it out!" Dan interrupted. _So much for lying, _Amy thought. "Madeline and Charlotte got us on a jet! From Greece, and-"

"So you _did _leave me?" Jonah asked in a hurt voice.

"Oh, hey Jones, we-" Dan realized what Amy was trying to signal him for. "We realized you were missing so we came back."

"Oh, that's good," Jonah said, relieved.

"Where's Sinead and Hamilton and Reagan?" Ian asked.

"We're fine.." They saw all three of them coming down stairs. "I feel like I got knocked out in a wild high school party," Madison joked.

"Guys, remember the hint Madeline gave us? 'Start from the start'. What do you think it means?" Dan asked. Hamilton's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Did...did Madeline say that? I thought it was someone else," he said.

"It could've been Charlotte," Amy said.

"Maybe." Hamilton didn't sound satisfied.

"Well, if you think about it, 'start' comes in two times, which could mean it has a connection to egocentrism, and-"

"Honestly, Sinead, not everything is a riddle," Ian interrupted.

"If ya'll want my opinion, I think it just means 'start from the start'. As in, where did the clue hunt begin?" Jonah clarified. Everyone looked at each other, then back at Jonah.

"You're brilliant!" They all called out in unison. Jonah stared.

"Well, I know...it took long enough to figure out," he said, grinning.

"Where did we start? Okay, so after Dan and I figured out the clue, we went to Ben Franklin institution...in Philadelphia..."

"Then to France," Dan finished for Amy.

"Where Ian stole the serum from me...saying Dan needed an antidote," Amy said, glaring at Ian.

"Mum told me to," he said, flushing.

"So we go back to France?" Sinead asked.

"And we have to go through..." Dan gulped.

"The Paris Catacombs," Ian said. "Without Natalie...by my side."

"Without Mom, Dad..."

"And Reagan," Madison finished for her older brother.

"Without Alistair tackling the Cobras," Dan said.

"Without Dad and his Blackberry and Phoenix wanted to travel with us too," Jonah said.

"Ned's resting. We better not alert him. He'll want to come," Sinead said quietly.

"So...we're in for another adventure, right?" Dan asked. "Cool! I wanna document this one!"

"No!" Amy snapped. "No. Definitely not."

"Let's pack, then," Hamilton suggested.

"Dan and I will bring our laptops," Madison offered. And that was that. The Cahills went to pack for their next adventure: The Vesper Hunt.

(**Corner of living room**)

"They don't know someone's already documenting their adventures," Charlotte said, glaring at Gordon Korman.

"It's a living," he said with a shrug. "What did Miley Cyrus say in 'The Climb'? 'Some battles I have to lose'?"

"Please. Do. Not. Quote her. She isn't exactly known for saying great quote's all the time," Madeline said. "They're going to the Catacombs again. Think we can stop at a bakery first? I haven't seen Paris since I was two."

"Of course, I think the other's will agree," Korman said. "Let's get moving."

**Ta-da! The end! I know it's, like, only five chapters, but I'm going to make ANOTHER sequel! What do you think about that? It's called: "The Vesper Hunt". Original, right? Anyway, before I post the sequel, I'm going to sort of make a story in Evans POV. It explains EVERYTHING. Why he joined the Vespers, why he wanted Ian to do his bidding, why everything. Because...to admit it...I'm not completely convinced that he's such a bad guy. I mean, I think he's a Vesper, definitely. But...what if he's sort of good? Just watch out for the updates of...**

**"The Vesper Hunt" **

**and**

**"Sorry, Evan" **


End file.
